A DC brushless motor has been proposed for use in a magnet motor pump. The magnet motor pump includes a rotor having a rotor magnet integrally provided in the impeller, a stator having a stator coil provided on an outer periphery side of the rotor, and a Hall element for detecting the magnetic poles of the rotor magnet arranged inside the stator (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).